


Fen/Fen

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autofellatio, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental prompt deserves accidental voyeurism.  Thanks for getting shit stuck in my head Pixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fen/Fen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



They had forgotten he was there.

He could see them, through the crack at the hinges, tucked behind the open door he was fully hidden.  Fenris' ribs still ached from the bandit he killed on the wounded coast as he lay in Ander's clinic to heal.  

Fenris' attention was drawn by her moan that was muffled by the fur of his robes, reflexively reacting to how he cupped her sex with his healer's hands.  This act was the first domino of the unstoppable cascade that become Anders and Hawke tearing ruthlessly into each other's clothes.  

Fenris' mouth pooled with saliva when Anders ripped into her armor, letting her breasts spill forth.  A whimper escaped him when Anders buried his face between the lush mounds, licking and sucking hard enough to leave cherry colored marks over her supple skin.  

Anders set her up on the examination table, their mouths greedy for more kisses, sucking on tongues, and dripping with lustful groans.  Suddenly, Fenris found that he was slowly stroking himself, unable to remember how he reached this point but not caring.  He thrust harder into his hand as he watched them devour each other.

Hawke licked and then spit in the palm of the mage’s hand before Anders reached down to stroke himself.  Legs spread wide, he was able to easily tease her beautiful pussy with his cockshead, Hawke leaned back and braced herself with supportive arms.  She watched with an open mouth and hurried breath.  Fenris squeezed himself painfully to sympathize with the burning need that Anders was denying her. 

_Fuck her.  Fuck her hard you filthy abomination._

Anders laughed as Hawke resorted to begging for his cock.  Fenris wanted to punch him.  In the neck, snapping the spine for denying such a goddess.  Finally, Anders slammed into her soaked cunt, her scream masking the guttural moan that was ripped from Fenris’ throat.  His chest, his heart, his lungs, everything felt explosive, desperate to free itself from the invisible vice of lust that kept his eyes opened wide.  His other hand dove down to his sac to pull and roughly fondle his aching balls. 

It felt so good, so very, very good.  Fenris watched Anders' muscled ass clench perfectly with each thrust into her.  The image drove Fenris to near insanity as he matched Anders' pace with his own hand as he imagined what it would feel like to be in Hawke.  No, to be in Hawke _with_ him.  Their throbbing arousals rubbing against each other, both drenched in her essence as they pistoned within her warm, welcoming body.  Hawke’s cries were rising higher, coming quicker.  Fenris felt himself reaching the edge as well, it was becoming too much, he needed…needed…

In one swift motion he curled in tight and sucked violently on himself as he came hard.  The orgasm was intensified by the aggravation he caused his injured ribs.  The pain and the pleasure mixing exquisitely to cause black spots in his vision.  He milked out the last of salty cream that he pretended to be Anders' while wishing he were licking it off of Hawke’s body.  No, sucking it out of the lovely folds of her core.    

He straightened out gingerly, lust no longer numbing his pain and covered himself with a blanket.  He missed his companion’s climax and now they stood holding each other and showering the other with tender, loving kisses.  Fenris turned his back on the scene, wrapping the blanket around him tighter, pinching his eyes shut before succumbing to a heavy sleep.

Once dressed, Anders walked into the back room to check on Fenris. 

“Oh shit, I forgot he was here!”  Hawke laughed with an ‘it’s too late now’ attitude.

“Do not trouble yourself, he’s still sleeping.”  Anders brushed a kiss into his lover’s hair when she placed herself under his arm, pressing her head against his chest.  “He is beautiful isn’t he?”

She nodded.  “It’s too bad he hates you so much or else we could really have an interesting night.”

Anders pinched her ass playfully.  “Don’t put such tempting thoughts in my head unless you are ready for another round.”


End file.
